Ciel's Love
by Anime-Books Lover
Summary: Ciel is in love with Sebastian, but know Sebastian will never love him back. He continues to suffer when Sebastian turns him into his pet. What will Ciel do? SebastianXCiel Review!


Ciel's Love

I can not love. I can only watch love. Because everything I love disappears without a trace. Even my current love will soon disappear for he only see's me as a meal. Yes, I am in love with my demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I may love him, but I know he will never love me. I am just a meal ready to be consumed by him, a nuisance that he will get rid of when the time comes. I guess I have some peace of mind knowing that he will end my suffering of loving him when he consumes my soul, but until then I am to suffer with the knowledge that I love someone who will never love me back because he has no emotion's, a real demon. It is time for him to consume my soul. I am glad that he will put me out of my misery once and for all. Claim your prize demon. Claim my soul and my love that I have for you. I love you, my demon.

When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a different room.

"Where am I?" I thought. I shot up in from the bed. "And why am I still alive? Didn't Sebastian eat my soul?" I looked around and noticed I was in a large bedroom. It a red carpet, black curtain and the wardrobe had tints of gold on the doors. All in all it was an extravagant place. While looking around Sebastian came in.

"Ah you're awake Ciel." He said.

"Sebastian I want to know why I am still alive, and why you haven't consumed my soul." I hissed out.

"You see Ciel," He walked to me and used his thumb and finger to make me look at him, "You were just to amusing that I decided to make you my pet."

"Your pet?" I asked. He nodded.

"You see Ciel, here in the underworld I am a high ranking demon, so if I so choose so I can make my contractors my pet if I please and sense you were so amusing to be around I decided to make you my pet."

"So what kind of pet am I?" I asked looking away from Sebastian.

"You are a cat demon, Ciel." I cringed.

"A cat? You know how much I despise cats, Sebastian." I looked at him.

"But of course, but I thought it would funny to see you as a cat." He gave a devious smile. He turned around walking to the door. "I will be back with some clothes for you, Ciel." He opened the door and left, closing the door on the way out. I looked out the window that was to the left of me. As it is fated I am to forever suffer for loving someone. He turned me into a pet for his on little amusement. I gave a bitter smile.

"Someone out there must really hate me." I whispered. Now I must be close to the one I love again, but now he only see's me as a pet, a toy to play with until he is bored. I guess I can a few more memories with him before gets tired of me. Why must I suffer this pain. When he explained why I was alive my heart cracking ever so slowly filling me with pain, but I will not show weakness in front of him. I want his memories of me to be good. I want him to remember me as a proud person. If he remembers me at all. No he will not remember me when I'm gone. He came back a few minutes later and handed me some clothes.

"Here are the clothes you will be wearing." He gave a white silk shirt with a light blue vest, blue tailcoat, blue shorts that were to the knee, black knee-high socks, black heeled shoes, and a dark blue ribbon. He started to dress me slowly.

"I will not be able to help you change everyday so look carefully and learn how to do it yourself, understood?" I nodded and watched how he changed my clothes. From buttoning up my shirt, vest and shorts to tying my shoes and ribbon, I watched how he did everything carefully. When he finished he got up.

"Since you are pet, your job is to follow me around, stay quiet and do as I say." I tsked and looked away while crossing my arms.

"And why do I have to do that." He made me look at him.

"Because I am the master now and I can end your life now if I so please to, but I won't because I want to break you down to your knees begging me to kill you at the end." I internally shivered as he said those words. He let me go and walked to the door opening it. He looked back at me.

"Come now pet. We have things to do." I got up and followed him. Oh how much I love this demon.


End file.
